So glad you came alone Rikki
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Alone in the moonpool, Will and Rikki discover kissing eachother makes fireworks. Zane has never kissed her like that. And Will is using that his his advantage... PLEASE GIVE THIS A CHANCE! Review!


**Hey guys! I only watched a couple of episodes but I loved Oliver and Lois! Please REVIEW. I live of them!**

Will POV

I headed towards the moon pool. Alone. Something I don't usually do, I was usually always here with someone, Lewis and Zane, the girls.

Or sometimes just with Bella. It was obvious she liked me. And I was flattered, for someone so lovely to take an interest in me. It was lovely. But something made me just want to be friends. Maybe I should get to know her better. I walked into the moonpool, and as usual, the stunning blew light cascading of the brown walls stunned me. I walked inside.

And took in a deep breath. This was a place, a magical place where I'd got a family, a real happily family, with all the traditional characters.

Cleo, the responsible, sensible one. Lewis, the smart one, the one who did the research, the one who never got startled.

Rikki, ah Rikki, she was the...rebel, the one who seemed furthest away from us, although that wasn't really all that far. She preferred to be alone. She always fascinated me, her power by far the best. Zane, only here because Rikki was, but he was the rich one, who got us the supplies when we needed to stay away from the moon and protect the girls.

Bella, the nice one you went to for advice. And me, the new one, here because I knew the secret. I was the only one of the boys who could swim with them, being the strongest swimmer, and Bella holding my hand to I could keep up.

Suddenly I heard someone swimming up, must be the girls, I hid behind the column and waiting.

"Finally, alone," I heard someone say, Rikki. I quietly walked out from behind the column, but she had her back to me, shoulders propped out behind her, holding her head about the water, her tail lying out in front of her.

"Hi," I said . She swirled round startled, but relaxed when she saw me

"Will, you could of have given me a heart attack" she said

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, coming round so that I was in front of her. I slipped of my sandals and sat on the edge, my feet in the water. I was swimming shorts.

"Do you wanna join me?" she asked, I nodded and took of my shirt, she looked away

"I'm not going in with it on," I said jokingly. She stared straight ahead

"Right," she said. I slid into the water it was warm. She turned to face be, leaning her head on her hand. She looked very casual "So Will, what brings you here?" she asked

"I just wanted to think," I answered truthfully. She smiled. And suddenly before I could stop myself I leaned in towards her, and our lips met. She kissed back for a few minutes, before pushing away from me, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Oh God," she said

"I'm sorry Rikki," I stuttered, but I didn't regret it, that felt so right, and by the look on her face she felt it to. She turned to leave "Rikki wait!" I called, she reluctantly turned around "Don't tell me you didn't feel anything,". She looked down into the water.

"It's wrong," she whispered

"No, it's not," I said swimming forwards to her. Her hair was wet and less curly than normal, she didn't have any makeup on, yet her face was flawless, light blue eyes that never revealed anything.

"Will, what about Bella? What about Zane?" she asked

"They're not here," I pleaded. She turned around and swam to the edge of the moon pool and pulled her self up. I stayed where I was and watched her. After some steam there stood Rikki, in her normal human form. She was wearing a light pink top and black short. I got out of the water and dried myself thoroughly. I watched her subtly while I dried my chest.

"Oh god," I watched her mouth, before averting her eyes from my chest. I smiled slightly. I dropped the towel and walked over to her.

"Rikki," I said. Her knees shook a little. I wanted to scream in delight. I was making her weak kneed. Me! I walked forward and placed my hand gently on her waist pulling her closer to me. She placed both her hands on my bare chest. She was so warm. I placed my other hand on the side of her neck and pulled her towards me. Our lips met and she was tense at first. I was about to give up, when I felt her respond. I pulled her as close to me as I could. She slid her hands up my chest, making me shiver, before grabbing my hair and pulling me closer to her, deepening the kiss. We broke apart for air. But stayed tangled in each other,

"Oh Will," she said looking at me. "Zane," . I looked at her,

"When you kiss him does it feel like this?" I asked

"No but-"

"Rikki, I'm not letting you walk away from here without telling me who your picking," she looked at me, her hands still in my hair. She paused, before pulling me towards her and kissing me

"Rikki? Will?" asked a startled males voice. We broke away from each other and noticed Lewis looking at the both of us shocked. He was alone, thank god I thought "Rikki," he said wide eyed.

"I-I..." she began

"You were kissing Will," he exclaimed before turning to me "You were kissing Rikki,"

"We know what we were doing Lewis," said Rikki her confidence swiftly returning. I looked at her, she was hesitant when she was around me. nice, I had an effect on her.

"Why?" asked Lewis

"Lewis, please don't tell anyone," I said walking towards him. He looked between the two of startled and shocked.

"I'm leaving," he said turning around making his way up the tunnel "This never happened," he called down. We looked at each other and leaned in to kiss again.


End file.
